Project Mauler
by Ibetailwhipin
Summary: Sonics and friends are dragged off to the military to pay off all the damages of station square, so when a distress call comes from an abanandoned science facility the team goes to investigate. But it's not as empty as they thought. During there mission Sonic starts to fall for a certain pink hedgehog. Rated M for language and gore read at your own risk :3
1. A new mission

Team 1 sonic, knuckles, tails

Team two shadow, rouge, scourage

Team three vector, espio, charmy

Team four Amy, cream, big

Team five silver, blaze

Sonics POV

"Ok landing in Three...Two...One go go go!" everyone began to pour out of their drop ships. I led my friends up to the facility. While sprinting, I remembered my orders.

2 hours earlier aboard the space colony ARK

"All chaos company squad leaders please report to the command center". I look up from my cards."Ok all in" I said. "damn it, Fold" "Fold". "haha ok got to go guys" I said. I had just won a game of Texas hold 'em against my two best friends, knuckles a red echidna; he's tough, strong but has a very quick temper but he is still a good guy, and Myles prowler AKA Tails; he is a golden twin tailed fox he's smart and a good pilot. I'm sonic if you didn't guess I'm a blue hedgehog, I use to run at the speed of sound but cense I've joined the military it had my power suppressed until I leave. I gave them a small nod and ran out the door.

normal POV

Sonic was the last officer to enter the command room, he took a seat right next to captain Amy Rose. There was a slight blush on his face and he tried not to look straight at her. Sargent Shadow saw this from a far and he gave a slight chuckle. "Officers" everyone's attention went straight to the source of the voice. It was general Christopher Thorndike a once good friend. "I know you haven't taken a strong liking to each other but I need you to work together". Everyone looked at each other with uncertainty in there expressions." This is the the science compound Exodus" the general stated. A model of the the compound appeared on the monitor screen right behind him. "Two months ago we lost all contact with this outpost, we assumed that it was completely shut down due to a failed project". "huh not surprised" said Vector. "any ways, three weeks ago we received this transmission" The general said. Behind him a sound bar appeared on the board. "(static) (pant) if any one is there this is a scientist from the science outpost exodus(pant) everybody is dead I'm the only one left(static)project mauler has escaped and is now loose on the grounds(pant) please send help NOW AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (static)". A quiet murmur came over the group."The planet is covered in poisons so you will have to were masks on the surface of the planet but the inside of the base should be poison free but check first"."so whats the strike plan?" asked Shadow. "you and your teams will be lead by a company leader" general explained. "So who is this company leader" questioned Vector. "I have chosen the company leader to be sonic the hedgehog". Sonic gave a slight chuckle. Amy smiled at Sonic because how cute he acted. Sonic stood up and moved to the front of the room. "Ok listen up people, the drop ships are rigged for fast running only no heavy armaments" Sonic informed. Everybody nodded and moved to the exits.

Sonics POV

I felt really weird around Amy. Every second that went by I just felt more uncomfortable and i just wanted to throw up and get away from her but i don't know why. Am I falling for her no I thought just get your mind off it we have work to do. I burst into our bunk room scaring the shit out of my friends. "Fuck Sonic you made me jump out of my skin" Knuckles yelled. "Guys its time to load up" I gasped. "Finally lets get our shit and lets go" Knuckles said with a fist pump. "Damn Knuckles i have never seen you this excited before" Tails mocked. "Never been any thing more exciting than loading up to kill some motherfuckers"Knuckles said. "Hey theres no time for this" i interrupted. "We need to load up KNOW" I yelled! "Sorry Sonic" my friends apologized. "Ok lets go" and we ran off to the armory.

As we entered the armory I stood dumb founded at all the weapons hanging on the wall. We began to look around for a good weapons combo. Knuckles looked like he was going heavy as possible. He grabbed an LSAT with reflex sight and grip; also a A14 rocket launcher; last a Spas-12. Tails was going a little more silent. MP7 with reflex sight and suppressor; next a P99 with suppressor and tactical knife. Me i was going more casual, M4A1 with acog sight and for grip; an FG39; lastly a Colt911 (yeah I like to go old school, you got a problem with that). "ok guys you ready" i asked. "Hell ya" "lets crush them". "ok lets go"

ten minutes later in the hanger

"Ok listen up people" I yelled. Everybody turned towards me with anticipation. "We believe that some rebels have just taken it over, so our job is too find any survivors and kill all hostiles". I ordered. "So who are hostiles" asked Espio. "All unknown contacts are hostile" I said. "ain't that the truth" Scourage huffed. "Ok get to your drop ships go go go" I yelled. Everyone began to stumble to their ships. I started walking until something grabbed my arm. I turn to see it was Amy. "Hey Amy whats up" I said with a stutter. "Listen sonic" she began. "If anything is going to happen to me or you, I just want you to know that it has been an honor to be with you". I was so surprised by what she said i just stood their for a minute. When I snapped out of my shock I answered. "Listen Amy , I wont let that happen ok we are going to get out of this just fine" I ensured. "Ok well we better be going" Amy said. I looked down and scratched the back of my head. "yeah see you planet side" I stuttered. We went to our separate ships, I looked over at her ship and I saw her in the window in the back. I waved at her and she waved back at me and I blushed a little. She chuckled and her ship dropped out of view. I braced for our drop when the green light appeared over our heads. The drop felt like i was experiencing 8g's of force. When the dropping stopped I sat down in my seat. I looked over at Tails. He had a quizical look on his face. "What" I asked. "What was that" he said gesturing to the window. "What do you mean". "What were you doing with Amy!?" Tails asked. "Me and her just talked whats so wrong with that" I said a little agitated. "Whats wrong with that is you never talk to her whats the story" Tails inquired. "I...I...I don't know ,Tails WHATS WRONG WITH ME"I panicked. "Looks like someones in love". I turned to Knuckles. "No way I would never fall in love right" I said. There only was silents "RIGHT" I yelled. "Yeah you're defiantly in love" Knuckles chuckled. "Why would you love Amy there are better" Tails began. "Shut up" I snapped at him. I pushed his armored body and he looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "SHE IS JUST FINE" I said very angry. "Woah sonic calm down" knuckles said calmingly. "You stay the fuck out of this" I yelled. They both just looked at me with complete terror. Not because I'm yelling, I looked down to see a dark aura forming at my feet. I couldn't believe it I was getting angry over a girl. What's wrong with me I thought. "Guys I'm SO sorry I've never felt like this before" I said. I sat down and put my head in my hands. A hand touched my back. I look up to see it was Tails. "It's fine" he said "just don't go dark again ok?". "Yeah"I said. "Hey we're 30 seconds out, might want to get ready" the pilot announced. I grabbed my FG39 and magnetically attached it to my armor. My armor is cobalt blue with black secondary (ha never saw that coming).


	2. A discovery of something important

Back to the present  
The facility was looming over us as we ran up to it. Knuckles and Tails ran up to the right side of the front door, I slammed up against the left side. I held up three fingers and they nodded. I counted down, when I hit zero I placed a detonation charge on the door. It blew it open like a can, we stormed in. "Team 1 breached and working our way to the command room" I said through the com line. "All other teams breach NOW". We walked around guns up ready to shoot anything that was a threat. "Man this place is fucking empty I was hoping to kill some bastards" knuckles mumbled. "Yeah I have a bad feeling about this" I said. We came up to a big door, "must be the command room" Tails pointed out. "Is it locked" I asked. Tails pushed on the door, it open wide open enough for a small truck to fit in. "Guess not" Tails joked. "Ok get in side" I ordered. The place looked like a fortress; computers, wires, and crates galore. "Tails can you hack one of these computers" I asked. "I could have had it done yesterday" Tails said. Right then ever other troop entered the command room. "So did any of you find anything" I asked. "Nope","nada","not even a body". "Fuck" I cursed, "ok here's the plan" I began "Rouge, Knuckles, and Scourage you three go check the basement; Amy, Tails, and, Blaze stay here we hold this room; Shadow I need you to to provide sniper support up top; Espio, Charmy, and Vector you three go check the west wing; Big, cream, and silver go check the east wing got it?" I ordered. "HUWA" the yelled in unison. They began running around to there posts I just walked over to a chair and sat down in it. "Man there are a lot of encrypted files on this computer" Tails pointed out. "Can you get through them?" I asked. "Yeah but it's going to take me a little longer" Tails said. " ok get through them as fast as possible" I said. He nodded to me and continued with the computer. I sat down and looked over at Amy. She was just sitting their, talking with Blaze. She looked at me and I rushed for the stairs to go talk to Shadow. Fuck I probably looked like an idiot leaving her.

Vectors POV

It was dark and their wasn't a living thing for miles. We stopped to take a quick break. "I have a really bad feeling about this" Espio stated. "Ah it's probably just the place making you feel like that" I ensured. "Yeah Espio, maybe all the science dudes just left" Charmy said optimistically. "No, wouldn't there be a body if they were under attack and if there were rebels wouldn't there be guns or body's" Espio pointed out. I had to agree with him as soon as we entered we haven't seen one thing out of place. " Yeah you got a point" I agreed "well we should keep going". They both nodded at me and we began to walk down the corridor. We got about three feet before I herd a scratching noise. I stopped and scratched my I herd it again this time in the wall. "Hey vector whats up?" Charmy asked. "I thought I herd some sort of scratching noise in the wall" I said. I looked around and found a switch on the wall. I pressed it and there was a loud hiss and a door opened up. A person fell out; he's fingers were bleeding from the tips, he had blood gushing out of his gut and there was a little bit of his intestines coming out of his gash. "Help me" he gasped before he killed over on the floor. "Awww shit dude" Charmy said. I opened up the com line "ah Sonic we have a body" I said. "What really? Bring the body back for examination" he ordered. "Ok" I stopped the com line, "Espio take the body back" I asked. "Got it" he said, he picked up the body and put it over his shoulder. Then he ran off down the corridor.


	3. The first of many losses

Charmy and I continued down the hall, not long after we herd a scurrying object moving down the hall. We both aimed our guns towards the sound and looked at each other. "Charmy go look down their I'll hold this position ok?" I ordered. "Why aren't you coming with me" Charmey complained. "Because when Espio gets back he needs to figure out where we are" I explained. "Alright then" Charmy gulped, he started to walk down the corridor his flashlight trained on what was in front of him. He stopped and moved right next to the wall. "What do you see" I asked from a far. "It looks like some sort of scratch marks" he said. Hmm I thought the guy had scratch marks on him what if what ever did those marks was the one who did a number on that guy. "Charmy get your ass back here NOW" I yelled. "Ok on m" right then something grabbed him and dragged him into the darkness. "AAAHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he dropped his gun. I just watched in horror as my friend was dragged away. Right then Espio ran up to me, "what happened I herd screaming" he asked. I just stood their in shock, "hey Vector wake up" Espio yelled. " Something just grabbed Charmy" I stuttered, as I weakly pointed to the empty darkness. "Well lets go look for him" Espio suggests. "Ok move out" I said, we moved slow our guns trained on the front of us. (Splush) "ugh I stepped in" Espio stopped, just then his face was drained of its color. "Hey Espio you ok" I asked, he just turned to me. "I think I found Charmy" Espio gulped, he pointed down and I trained my light on it. The horror of what was left of Charmy was just to much, I blew chunks on the ground. His armored chest was ripped open and his stomach, intestines, and heart were all removed from his corpse, his eyes were gouged out and their were multiple gashes on his remands. "Attention Sonic we have just found the body of Private Charmy Bee" I announced on the com line. "What? What happened" Sonic said. "Well we wer" just then the wall exploded right next to us and we were knocked to the floor. The poisonous air flooded the wing, " Espio get your mask on" I yelled through my mask. He got up dazed but apparently hearing me, he pulled his mask over his face as we ran down the corridor. "Attention their is a poison leak in the west wing I wasn't exposed but Corporal Espio might have been" I yelled into the coms. "All team members report back to the command room ASAP" Sonic ordered.

Sonics POV

I was going to ask Shadow something but Vector had to interrupt. So I walked back to the command room, trying to clear my head. When I got there I saw most of my friends there only Vector and Espio missing from the group. "So did any of you find anything?" I asked a little annoyed. They all shook there heads, "Shit" I cursed under my breath. Right then Vector and Espio bursted through the door, they slammed it behind them. Something slammed up against the door, and tried to break it open. We all trained or guns on the door after eight heavy pounds, it retreated away from the door. "Ok what the hell was that" knuckles asked. "I don't know, but" I turned to Vector and Espio. "I need to brief you two" I ordered. They just nodded and I lead them over to the other side of the room.

"Ok what the hell happened" I asked. They looked at each other and Vector turned back at me. "It all happened when Espio left" Vector began, he then continued to tell me how Charmy saw some scratch marks on the wall then about how they found Charmy's body. "Ok let me get this straight" I said rubbing my temples, "Charmy was just grabbed by something and dragged him away" I said. "Correct" Vector said, "ok did you see what broke through the wall" I asked. "Uh it was large, on four legs had long tail and was all black" Vector said. Espio started to cough, "(ack ack ack) uh I fell like shit" he mumbled. He coughed again this time with a little blood, "uh you ok" I asked. "Yeah I juuuusssttt" and he fell to the floor, coughing up blood "MEDIC" Vector yelled. Everybody turned and looked, "Silver get your ass over here" I yelled. Silver ran up and kneeled by Espio. "What happened?" He asked, "he was exposed to the air outside" Vector said. "Oh that's bad" he turned to the group "Cream bring the medical supplies" he lifted Espio off the ground and moved him over to an unused table.

I just backed off "god fucking damn it" I cursed, "ok people get some rest, we will take shifts for watch, I'll go first" I said. "Sonic you can't you need to rest" Amy pleaded. "Well I... no no I'm going to keep watch" I said. "Fine just don't stay up to long" she asked. "Ok" I stuttered. I went over to the chair from earlier and I sat down in it. Everybody started to bunk up, I saw Amy laying alone so I walked over to her. I sat down by her, I saw a smile form on her face. She rolled over and cuddled up against me, I blushed as my heart started racing. I looked over at Tails, he was still on the computer. "Hey buddy don't you want to get some sleep" I asked. "No I still have to get through these files, their apparently were a lot of failed experiments" Tails explained. I remembered back to the distress call we received earlier and I formed an idea. "Hey Tails" he turned and looked at me "search project Mauler in the database" I asked. "Ok" he typed away "wow you just hit the nail on the head, their is only one file and it has the most security on it" he said. "Top secret" I guessed, "no above that, like go to jail for the rest of your life for even looking at it top secret" Tails explained. "Damn" I huffed, "I'll try and" right then more slamming happened on the door. I jumped up and grabbed my M4A1 assault riffle, I pulled my gas mask over my face while walking right up to the door. "Sonic your really not going out there are you" Tails asked. I just turned to him"If I'm not back in ten minutes come look for me" I said as I opened the doors and walked out into the inky black darkness.

**hey guys if you have ideas for new stories just give me a message R&R**

**thanks guys :3**


	4. I don't want to die yet

It was quiet and that started to bother me, something was just banging on the doors and now it's all quiet something ain't right here. Just then something ran at me and knocked me down, I look up at a large beast; 5' tall, three claws on each hand, pointed teeth, and a tail with what looked like a javelin point on the end. I watched as it ran at me with incredible speed, at the last second I blocked its mouth with my riffle. It pushed and it shoved to try and bite my face but, with all my strength I pushed it away from me. It turned towards me and I aim my riffle at it. "Well buddy, looks like we got ourselves a stand off" I said. It hissed at me then ran towards me. I pulled the trigger and the bullets began flying out of my gun. Bang bang bang bang bang bang but it was to late, it knocked my gun away. I looked up at it dazed then I felt a siring pain in my lower abdomen. I looked down and its razor sharp claws were an inch in my body. It got past my armor like it was tin foil and reached my skin in a matter of seconds. It pulled out its blood covered claws and slashed my right cheek. I had blood gushing out of my lower stomach and now there was a leak in my mask. Oh shit I'm going to die, the first thing that I though of was Amy and my friends, it through me against the wall and it stormed off.

"Sonic you ok I herd gun fire" Tails yelled through the radio. "(Cough cough) shit man I'm hurt bad and I don't think I can make it back to the command room in time to stop the bleeding" I gasped. I started to crawl towards the door, my vision going red. The injury was so overwhelming the I spat out blood as I continued to crawl. I saw the doors open with a hiss and three people rushing over to my side. I couldn't hear them they just sounded like muffled voices, their movements began to slow down and they began to go all fuzzy as they dragged me to the command room.

Amy's POV

That night was going perfect Sonic had sat down next to me(not by force)and cuddled right up against me,I could feel his heart start to go as fast as he could run, then there was some stupid thing had to ruined the best moment of my life. Then Sonic gets injured and scared me half to death. We were dragging him into the room, his eyes started to room into the back of his head. "Silver do something" I pleaded, "get him to the table then I can operate on him" he said. We pulled him over to another table and set him down lightly. Silver grabbed the medical bag next to him and went for some equipment. I felt something lightly tug on my hand, I look down to see that it was Sonics hand that found its way to mine. "Amy" he whispered, tears began to form in my eyes. "Sonic your going to be fine" I ensured. "Amy I... Want you... To take over... Command of... The troops" he said pain in every word. I almost broke down right there, he asked me to take command not Tails, or Knuckles, or even Shadow. "Ok I won't let you down" I sobbed quietly. "I expect... You to do... nothing less" and right then he passed out. "Sonic" I said, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Sonic" I said a little louder. Silver interrupted "out of the way he just passed out" he began to pull of his armor to reveal the gashes in his lower abdomen, dark red blood pouring out of the wound. He pulled off his mask to see there was a scratch mark on his face. "You may not want to look" Silver offered. I nodded and turned to everybody, who were now awake to the sound of yelling and gun fire. "Ok guys listen up" I began "Sonic put me in charge until he recovers, so listen up" I said. "Yeah I'll get right on that" Scourge said sarcastically. This made me angry, I grabbed the collar of his armor, slammed him up against a wall and I lifting him off the ground. "Now you listen here you little prick, I will not hesitate to kick your ass and leave you to go play with what ever is out there do you understand?" I whispered angrily. He just nodded to me fear in my eyes, well never get between me and Sonic. I dropped his ass on the ground with a thump, I turned to the group. "Anymore objections" I asked. They all just shook their heads. "Good now, Knuckles and Rouge go check the basement again, Vector take Scourge and check the east wing, Big guard the front door, the rest of you stay here ok" I ordered. "Yes ma'm" they all said in unison. "Ok go,go,go" they all scurried to their new objectives. I turned to see Silver right behind me, "is he ok" I asked. I looked at me "yeah he's going to make a full recovery, right now he's resting you can talk to him later ok" he reported. I nodded the looked over at him. I could see his chest inflating and deflating with air, he looked so peaceful. "Hey Amy" Tails interrupted I turned towards him, "I found something that you might want to look at" Tails said. I walked towards him, I looked at the monitor and I saw some sort of creature on the screen. "What is that" I said in disgust. "This is known as project Mauler, I think it's what is out there right now" he explained. "So what your saying is that this thing almost killed Sonic" I said. Tails just nodded. This thing was going to pay for hurting my friends I vowed. I walked over to Sonic, pulled up a chair and I sat down next to him. I began to nod of, "hey" I looked over at Silver"you should get some sleep" he suggested. I nodded as I sat back and fell asleep.

**thanks for reading my stories guys if you want me to write a story for you guys just shoot me an idea ok :3**


	5. Yet another loss

Knuckles POV

Me and Rouge got stuck with looking in the basement again. We walked down into the basement, their were boxes and crates stacked ever where. "Damn why are there so many boxes in the way" I said. "Don't know" said Rouge, "what do you thing they were doing here". I just shook my head, we started looking around for anything. Rouge went behind some boxes and I walked around, damn I thought Amy looked pretty ticked when Scourge talked back almost killed him right there. "Hey knucklehead" I turned and Rouge was on the other side of the room. "What you got" I asked, she motioned me to come ofer there. I shrugged and trotted over to her. She pointed to a door and I looked in it. I squinted into the darkness, I saw a lot of green pods on the ground and something hanging around it. "Holly shit we found some sort of nest" I said Rouge nodded as we walked back towards the original room. "Hey Tails we found a nest of some sort in the basement" I announced. "Ok" Tails said, "all teams listen up we now know what is in this base" Tails paused for a moment. "Look at your wrist devices and you will see the picture of project Mauler AKA the Mauler; it has three 3" claws on each hand, it has razor sharp teeth that can rip you to shreds, last its tail has one 4" spike on the end of it so watch out, it's job was to kill all enemies inside of a compound but it turned on friendly contacts so no mater what you are friendly or not it will kill you" Tails finished. I looked a Rouge, she was scanning around the room. "What's up" I asked. "There is some thing over their" she pointed out. I squinted in the direction she pointed. I saw something hunched over and facing away from us. "Hey" I yelled, I turned on my flash light and trained it on the thing. It was dark black and it looked like the thing Tails just talked about. It hissed and it ran at us. "Holly sh" and it knocked me down. Rouge shot at it and hit it a few times. It screamed in pain as it ran away. I got up "you ok?" Rouge asked, "yeah I'm fine" I answered. There was a hiss and we turned back-to-back. I saw multiple streaks of black rush by, I contacted Tails "Tails we got multiple contacts in the basement ON YOUR RIGHT" I shot at one running at her. I put enough bullets in it to kill it, I turned forwards and continued to fire on to these freaks. I just kept firing and turning to try and hit these things. After about three minutes of constant shooting three of the Maulers were dead and the rest of them ran off, I was breathing hard and was shaking. "I think that's all of them" I said, just then I felt a pain in my chest. I looked down to see that one of the Maulers tails had stabbed me, Rouge just watched in horror as it got up and threw me across the room. With my last breath I watched as it now went after Rouge. I herd a scream and then it just went black.

**I know this ones shorter but I have keep certain parts together anyway R&R **


	6. A story from 6 years ago

Sonics POV

I started to wake up, everything was fuzzy. I could here Tails yelling but it was to muffled. I started to sit up but the pain in my abdomen was to much for me to move. My vision began to clear up I could see Tails sitting at his computer, Silver tending to Espio, Blaze and Cream sitting across the room. But I couldn't see Amy I looked to my left and I saw Amy asleep in a chair right next to me. Then my hearing came back to me, "Knuckles, Rouge come in" Tails yelled. I wasn't ready for the yelling, "ah not so loud" I yelped in pain. Everyone turned and looked me, Silver and Tails ran towards me. They surrounded me as they made sure I was alright. I nodded and looked at Amy, "how long has she been sitting there?" I asked. "About an hour ago" Silver said. I reached my hand out to her, I brushed the back of my hand against her check. Her eyes slowly opened, she looked over at me. A gave a small smirk as she git up and got a better look at me. She gasped as she put her hands on her mouth. "Hey sleepy head" I joked. She walked over and slapped me across my face (smack). "What the hell was that for" I asked. "That's for scaring me" she said sternly. "Now that wasn" she interrupted me by kissing me on the lips. I just sat there shocked, my heart racing, this went on for about ten seconds before she pulled back. Still in shock she talked first "that was for coming back" she said I just nodded still wide eyed and in shock. "You ok" she asked. I snapped out of my shock, "yeah just fine" I ensured.

I tried to get up but there still was some pain "ah" I yelped. Silver put his hand on my chest and pushed me back down. "You are still in pretty bad shape" he said. I nodded as I turned to Tails, "anything new" I questioned. "I got that file opened" he continued to tell me about the Maulers and about the nest in the basement. I nodded and told them to get back to work, they went to leave but I stopped Amy. "Hey can you stay with me" I asked. She just smiled "is the worlds greatest hero is asking for someone to stay with him". "Yeah hardy har har" I laughed, she just smiled and took a seat next to me. "Hey can you grab my bag for me" I asked, "where is it" she questioned. I pointed to the table next to me and she grabbed it. She placed it in my lap, I searched through the contents. I grabbed a small rectangular object and I pulled it out and it was my iPhone. "Where did you get that" Amy asked, "it was a gift from a friend, its a long story" I answered. "Well we have sometime before you can get up" she said,

I just nodded.

"It all started on a sunny summers afternoon" I began. "I was running through a state called Michigan, in a small town called Rockford, I was running by when I herd yelling" I looked over at her she looked intrigued for now. "I ran over to where the noise was, I found out a group of thugs have stopped a guy on the sidewalk". I stopped to catch my breath. "They demanded for his money but this kid was either brave or just plain stupid, but he threw a punch at one of them and hit him square in the jaw. Well the thugs thought that it was the wrong choice, they grabbed his arms and restrained him. He kicked and thrashed but they held him down. The guy who was punched turned out to be the leader of the group. 'You think it's funny to mess with us'. Looked over to see the kid was chuckling. The leader through a punch into his gut, the kid let out a gust of breath. A threw another punch and another, the kid coughed up a little blood. He still was laughing though, I figured they have done enough damage to this guy. So I jumped in, they thugs just kept at it. 'Hey buddy if you want cash go get a job'". ("Why would you say that" Amy asked. "This was when we were teens I think I was 16 at the time any way")" they didn't even look back 'hey get lost' the leader yelled. I just tap on his shoulder, he turned and his expression turned to shock to see a hedgehog talking back at him. I gave a small smile, he stepped back in shock. 'What are you' he asked, I just smiled 'I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog' he threw a punch at me and I just dodged it with my super speed. He looked in awe as I kicked him in the stomach. The others thought that they would take a swing at hurting me. Well I kept dodging their attacks, punched one in the jaw and kicked the other in the chest. The other two just dropped the kid and ran. I walked over to the kid, he was coughing up some blood. 'Hey you ok kid' I asked him he looked up at me. He just smiled 'those fucks still wouldn't have gotten anything' he said. 'I know you were standing up for yourself but don't be stupid about it' I told him. He just nodded, I began to walk away but he stopped me. 'Hey let me get you something to drink' he asked. I just shrugged and went along with him. He started to walk down the side walk, 'can I ask what your name is kid' I questioned. He turned to me and smiled at me 'my name is Hunter thanks for the help back there' he introduced. I nodded and we came up upon a parking lot. He walked over to an 1980's dodge charger, it was orange with black strips on the sides and across the top. He unlocked it and we hopped in. He started to drive down the road and I was a little confused. 'Where are we going I could go a lot faster than this' I questioned. He turned and smiled at me 'I need to teach you some lesson my friend' Hunter answered. I was a little confused but he began to explain 'Sonic life goes by to fast you have to eventually stop, relax and enjoy a nice car ride in the country' he watched the road and continued his talk 'you can't take your friends for granite every once and a while you need to stop the running, go have a beer and shoot shit with your friends' he said. 'But I never take my friends for granite' I explained. 'I have seen what you do you blow off your friends to go take a run' he said. I began to think back to all the times I've times I have gone for a run and how someone would have tried to talk to me. 'Oh god' I said(I choked a little, Amy asked"Sonic" I just held up my hand. When I felt better I continued) Hunter out a hand on my shoulder 'hey it's fine you help them eventually and save there life's, they just think you need to go clear your head when you run' he stopped the car and we were in front of a bar. 'What are we doing here?' I asked 'just want to thank you for the help' Hunter said. 'You really don't need to' I said. He just shook his head and got out of the car. I, still confused, jumped out and we walked up to the front door. He opened up the door and we walked over to some empty stools at the bar. 'Two Sam Adams' he asked, the bar tender nodded and walked away. He handed me a small device, I took it and looked at it. 'Whats this' I asked, he took it and said 'this is an iPhone you can use it to call people, watch movies, play games, listen to music and a lot more' he explained. He showed me how to us it and showed me the music on it. 'When you need to think listen to the country music it is very helpful' Hunter said. I nodded as I pressed the song People are crazy(by Billy Curington) and it began to play. Our beers got there and Hunter turned to me, 'thanks again Sonic I want you to take that iPhone and these' he tossed me some keys. I realized that they were his car keys. 'Hunter I couldn't take your car' I said. He smiled at me and said this 'what car, mine was stolen by some thugs' he said with a wink. He got up and to begin to walk away, I stopped him and asked him 'where are you going to go'. He smiled and said, 'I'm joining the Air Force tomorrow so I'm going to be gone for a while so I will see you in 7 years if you want we can meet back here ok?'. I just stood there dumbfounded, this guy was giving a total stranger his phone his car and not give a care in the world. I just nodded towards him as he walked away" I said finishing my story. "When was this" Amy asked, "this was the day before we got dragged to the army" I said. "So this kid is in the Air Force right now and he gave you his car keys" Amy asked. I went into the bag and pulled out the same keys that he gave me. I just smiled and nodded. "Wow, that was a good story Sonic but I need to go make sure the troops are ok" she sat up but I interrupted her. "Hey Amy" she turned around "if we get through this do you want to go get a bite to eat or go see a movie"I asked scratching the back of my head. "Like a date?" She questioned, "yeah like a date" I said blushing. She smiled at me, "where" she asked. I thought for a moment and remembered a great restaurant. "The Plaza" I answered. She nodded and turned to go to work, "see ya then" and she walked off. My heart was racing, I was sweating, and I had a hard time breathing. Silver came over and checked up on me, "so are you feeling any pain at all" he asked I just shook my head. "Well if you are feeling better you can get up and walk around, your suit is over there and it's been cleaned out" he explained. I nodded and walked over to my armor, I inspected the spot where the Mauler stabbed me. I just shuddered and put my armor back on. Just then Scourge broke through the door. He was breathing hard through his mask, "Scourge wrap hats going on, where's Vector?" I asked. He just shook his head and held out some dog tags. One was Chramys the others was Vectors. "What happened?"

**The Next Chapters are going to come a little later I already had finished 1-6 thanks for being patient R&R :3**


	7. I escaped but at what cost

Scourges POV

An hour and ten minutes earlier

"What is Amy's problem I make one remark and she almost slit my throat" I asked. "She's just really protective of Sonic" Vector answered. I just shrugged as we continued down the hall, we were right at the spot were Charmy's dismembered body was. Vector stopped and reached down towards the corpse. Ugh I thought I almost threw up in my mask he grabbed his dog tags and ripped them off his body. "How long did you known him" I asked. "Pretty much my entire life we were good friend" he answered. I could relate, I left all my friends in my dimension and they were my only friends. Only person I knew was my enemy and I never trusted him. So I knew what he felt, I nodded and we continued down the hall. "So why did you come to our world" Vector asked. "I thought that their was going to be a better start here than in my old world" I answered. He just nodded and we stopped about three hundred yards past Charmy's body. I felt uneasy like something was watching us from a far. "Hey you feel that" I asked, Vector just cocked his head. "Feel what?" He questioned, I just looked around in the dark. "Like there is something in the dark watching us" I answered. Vector got a little spoked and started to check around the room. I turned my flashlight on and pulled my gun to my shoulder; I kept searching, scanning for what was out there. I just kept looking until I couldn't see anything, I let my guard down and turned to Vector. "I think it was nothing" I said. Right then something knocked me across the room and I hit the wall with a load crash. My strength just drained from my limbs as I looked up from the ground too see Vector fighting with this beast. He was using his fists and he hit it in the face and in the stomach. I was in awe as I tried to get up my arms almost couldn't get me up but I used all my strength and I pushed myself off the ground. I staggered over to Vector as he stood over the Mauler, "you ok" he asked. I nodded and looked at the beast, "is it dead" I questioned, "fuck yeah it is" Vector said. Then it's tail went through his chest and he gasped out. I looked in horror as the Mauler got back up. "Kid through me my bag", I grabbed his bag and through it to him. He reached in it and pulled out a detonator I realized he was going on a one way trip. I nodded as I started to hobble down the hall. I herd Vector start to talk, "this is second Sargent Vector from chaos company, fifth squad, chaotix team HURA" he yelled as he pressed the detonator. The explosion made enough omf in it that it made me feel a shake. I had a hard time breathing I think I might have broken some ribs, my chest area was a little tender. I started to jog to get to the command room, after I got past Charmy's body I started to sprint to get some where safe. When I reached the command room I burst through the door and everybody turned towards me. "Hey Scourge you ok" Sonic asked. I just held up both Charmy's and Vectors dog tags. "What happened?" Sonic asked, told him about what had happened and after I told him my vision began to go red and I passed out on the floor

**hey guys thanks for reading my story the next chapter might be a little while before its up thanks for your patients :3**


	8. Things get out of control

Sonic POV

After Scourge passed out on the floor I decided to get these fuckers right where it hurt. "Tails where was the nest" I asked, "it's in the basement why". "I'm going to torch those fuckers" I grabbed a flamethrower and a bandolier of grenades, as I did I flinched with pain guess I was still a little tender. "Sonic you are to hurt to do this" Amy pleaded, I just shook my head "these assholes took to much and I don't want to lose any more of you to those bastards" I said. I put the flamethrower on the back of my bandolier, then I pulled my new mask over my face. I was going to open the door when someone held me back. I turned into Amy's concerned eyes, "Sonic you can't think of going at it alone I there" she said. "I have to try and kill them all" I said, I turned to exit. "I'm coming with you" Amy insisted. I stopped and sighed, "just don't get yourself killed ok" I asked. "Yeah don't worry" Amy said. I nodded and we continued in to the unknown darkness.

It was pitch black and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. Literally I banged my shin into a box. "Fuck" I cursed, Amy just shook her head with a smile on her face. "What's so funny" I asked. She giggled, "nothing" she answered. We continued until we smelled something rotting. "Ugh what's that smell" Amy asked in disgust, I looked over at a crate and saw something over there. I turned and walked over to it. "I might have found out" I said. Amy trotted over and gasped. It was Rouge (or what was left of her). She had a gaping hole in her stomach with all of her guts spilling out, her legs had been slashed and their was blood all over. I then thought if Knuckles was ok, I began to walk around looking for him or his body. "Amy grab her dog tags" I asked, she nodded as she reached down and ripped them off her neck. I was constantly searching for any sign of Knuckles. I searched high and low but I saw no sign of him anywhere. Then I saw blood splatter on the wall, it went down the wall about three yards before it lead me to a body. It was knuckles, it looked like he bleed out. This got me mad, those things didn't kill him fast they let him die in agony. "Sonic" Amy yelled, I turned to see one of the Maulers had his tail around her throat. I started to become furious, "drop her now" I angrily spat through my teeth. It hissed as it tightened its grip around her neck, she choked a little bit. I started to stomp towards him. I was starting to go bizerk how dare this thing grab the love of my life, I could feel the dark energy flowing through my body. "I said let...HER...GO!" I yelled. It hissed and threw her into a wall, "Amy" this pushed me over my limit. "YOU HAVE TAKEN MY FRIENDS MY HEATH AND EVEN THIS PLACE BUT YOU WILL NOT TAKE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" I screamed. With the end of that line my body began to shift to my dark form; my normal cobalt quills in to black-purple, my pupils went all white, my power increased exponentially (the cover picture).

**sorry guys didn't think I would type this fast hehe so R&R see ya :3**


	9. There's light after darkness

I ran at it and tackled into another room I punched his face about 60 times with out running out if steam. I then grabbed its head and shoved it into a wall making a dent in the wall. I kept shoving it into the wall until his head was in-caved. I then sprinted into the nest, their was a drop and I fell 10 feet landing feet first. I pulled out the flamethrower and started to torch everything in my sight. All of the eggs lit up like that and after all my napalm was gone I threw all the grenades into the inferno. I started to run back to the exit when everything began to blow up. "Sonic" I looked up to see Amy and Tails on the balcony. Everything began to crack and fall apart. I watched the spot where Amy was standing fall out from under her. She screamed as she began to fall. "Amy" I yelled, I sprinted as fast as I can to catch her. At the last second I catches her in my arms, she had her eyes close and she was clinging on to me hard. She opened her eyes, she had tears in them. "Sonic" she whispered, she brushed her hand against my face. My pupils started to return to normal, but then another Mauler knocked me across the room. My body returned to its dark form, I pummeled it into the ground until there was no shape. I then grabbed Amy and I flew up to the exit. I than began to fight every Mauler in sight. I grabbed my Colt911 and shoved it down one if there throats and blew the back of there head out. I continued to grab one and shots its chest to ribbons, I then shoved it into another's eye and shot it down. when some Maulers got away I still couldn't stop Oh my god I can't control my emotions. "Sonic stop" Amy pleaded. I just ignored her and continued, Tails then threw a rock at me. It just made me turn my rage on him. I ran at him and grabbed the collar of his suit, I threw him against a wall and then held him against the wall. I was going to hit the shit out of him until Amy stood in the way. "Sonic stop" she yelled, I stopped and looked at her. "Sonic please stop think about what your doing" I just stood their. Tails shifted in my hands and I snapped my attention to him. "Sonic focus on me" Amy said sternly, I returned my focus back to her. "Put Tails down" she instructed, I nodded and threw Tails across the room. "Tails" she yelled, she tried to get to him but I moved in front of her and blocked her path. "Sonic you need to stop" she instructed. I started to calm down, my pupils started to return to normal, my quills began to return to there normal color and position not like when I'm in super form. "Sonic remember its me Amy you best friend" she said. "No I said not best friend" I stated. "What do you mean" she asked. "Your the only women I think is cool and amazing" I said. "What are you saying Sonic" Amy asked quietly. "I'm saying that I think I'm in love with you" I said. "Oh Sonic I love you too" Amy said with joy. We hugged and locked lips, at that moment nothing in the world could happen that would make me care. Right now I'm kissing with the women I love and it is just wonderful. "Ugh" Tails groaned, oh shit I thought, I disconnected my lips from Amy's and I rushed over to Tails. "Hey buddy are you ok" I asked, "yeah I'm fine" Tails said. He sat up and stretched his body out, "lets get back up stairs" I suggested. I nodded and we turned to Amy, she was still where I left her looking love struck. "Hey Ames" I said, she snapped back into reality and blushed. "Huh wha" she said, "we're going upstairs lets go" I explained. I grabbed her arm and Tails arm and I rushed up to the command room.


	10. We are finally getting off this rock

Amy's POV

This was the best day of my life, Sonic had told me he loved me and he kissed me. It was the best feeling ever, he was so confident and I just loved it. When we got back to the command room I went over to my friends sitting and chatting. "Hey guys", "hey Amy" Blaze greeted me "hi Amy" Cream said. I was going to sit down when I herd a thud, I turned to se Sonic sprawled out on the floor. I rushed over to him and took his hand. Silver walked over to see if he was alright, "is he ok" I asked. He put his fingers on his neck to see if there was a pulse. I held my breath as he turned to me, "he just exhausted, needs some rest that's all" he said. I let out a long sigh as I carried him over to the table that he was on earlier. Once he was all situated I went back to my friends, "what happened to him" Blaze asked. "He's just exhausted from the fight down stairs" I answered. I told them about how he turned dark, how he destroyed the basement, how he almost killed Tails, and how he said he loved me and kissed me. "Wow so you guys are going out" Cream said, I shrugged "we are going to meet up at 'the Plaza' when we get back home" I explained. "Really I herd that place is really hard to get into" Blaze explained. Wow I thought Sonic really wants this to work doesn't he. "Yeah so what's up with you guys" I asked. "Just waiting to get the fuck off this planet so we can get back home" Blaze said. Cream nodded "I want to get away from all these Maulers and live". I nodded and turned back to the group of men in the room. Scourge and Espio were on a table still wounded, Tails was on the radio to get extraction, Silver was tending to Scourge, Big hasn't been seen in a while and as I can remember Shadow is still on the roof. "Hey has anyone seen Big" I asked out loud. Everybody shook their heads, I decided to go see if was alright. I grabbed my PDW and walked to the door. I put my mask on and walked outside.

It was lit enough to see about three yards before it just goes all black. Big wasn't at his post so I expected the worse and held my gun up. "Big" I yelled, I walked to the edge of the light, "Big" I called out again. I herd a shuffling noise and pointed my gun at it. It was quiet for what seems like an eternity before something huge was thrown out from the darkness. It landed behind me, and I turned to see it was the remands of Big. His face was all scratched up, his throat was slashed and he had blood squirting out of his gash. I gasped and turned my attention back to the darkness. A Mauler stepped out of the dark and hissed at me. I stood there paralyzed with fear, and ran up to me and threw me across the room. I landed with a crash, as I tried to get up but all my strength was drained from my body. The Mauler picked me of the ground and faced me towards it. It hissed in my face and I pointed my gun in its face, I pulled the trigger and put a whole clip into its face. It screamed in pain and fell over, I squirmed out of its clutches and kicked it. I sprinted back to the door and entered the room. I looked around and saw that Shadow had come down from his perch on the roof. Everybody turned to me, I shook my head and hang my head low. "Wow so what's the body count know" asked Shadow, "six dead, three wounded, and six up" Blaze counted. I felt bad for the families of the dead, they lost someone dear to them. I know if Sonic had died in combat I would never be able to forgive myself. (Yawn) I turn to see Sonic stretching his arms over his head, "ugh what the hell, what's going on" he said. I rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug, "wow what's this for" he teased. "I was just thinking about you that's all" I answered. He let go and faced Tails, "so are we going to get off this rock" he asked. Tails shrugged, "command hasn't responded since we landed if tried all frequencies and are just waiting for them to respond". Sonic looked concerned, but right then there was a crackle on the radio. We all rushed over to it to listen in for the call. "Chaos, come in Chaos this is base over" they said, we all cheered that we finally will be able to get off this rock. Sonic took the mic off the table and began to speak in it. "Command this is commander Sonic of Chaos company I'm deep in shit and I need evac off the plant ASAP" Sonic ordered. There was a slight pause, "ok we read you evac is in five minutes coordinates are as fallow; 2,8, Whiskey, Charlie confirm?" Asked the operator. Sonic repeated the numbers and he got off the mic. "So where are these coordinates" he asked. Shadow stepped forward and spoke, "it's about three clicks north of this location" he informed. Sonic nodded to his brother and turned to everyone, "alright pack it up we are heading home" Sonic ordered, everyone cheered.

People began rushing to grab everything they can, Espio finally got up and started to move around, Scourge was helping out even with his ribs. Sonic was standing making sure that everybody was getting everything they needed. I walked up to him, "so do you think we are going to get out of this?" I asked. Sonic looked at me, "listen we are going to get out of this just fine and when we get back we can go on our date" he said. "Sonic" I grabbed his hand, "I want our first date to be special, so lets go to the Plaza later down the road" I asked him. He frowned, "oh I never knew you thought that tell me next time ok, but I think I know just the spot" he said. "Where" I asked, he shook his head "it's going to be a secret until we get there" he said with a wink. "Can you tell me please" I begged. He just shook his head and kissed me on the cheek. "I love it when you get all frustrated you look so cute" he said. This made me blush a little, "hehe thanks" he nodded and faced everybody. "You all packed up" he asked everyone they all nodded, "ok then Shadow you will lead, wounded stay close to the front, and I will take up the rear ok" he ordered. "HURA" they answered, he smiled "ok then lets go, and we all walked out into the darkness of the hallway.

**hey guys I'm getting close to the end so get ready for the next story, go check my poll out on my profile page, and finally please leave a review thanks guys :3**


	11. An old friend returns the favor

Sonics POV

Amy wanted to go some where other than the plaza and I really thanked her(silently) that I dint have to go there. I hate getting dressed up it just seems to over the top. I thought of a place a while back where me and Amy had found before. A secret river that has a waterfall at one end and just continues for a long time before it empties into a lake. I remember that the river was the first place I saw Amy's true beauty (Ugh I made myself sick:ibetailwhipin). I snapped out of my trance and followed Amy down the hall towards the first entrance where me, Tails , and Knuckles entered. I missed Knuckles he was my buddy for half my life, I also had to tell his wife Tikal that Knuckles had died in action. Man I was really not looking forward to that but I knew that I had to be the person to do it. As we exited the facility we entered into a large fog, so we turned on our head lights and continued north. "We are about 500 yards from the LZ" announced Shadow. I herd a terrible screeching noise, I turned back to see thirty Maulers crawling out of the entrance. "RUN!" I screamed we began to sprit to the LZ. All the while with Maulers following us, we got about halfway before one of the Maulers grabbed one of my legs and made me fall to the ground. Amy turned back but before she does anything I yelled at her, "GO GET OUT OF HERE I WILL SLOW THEM DOWN". she hesitated "GO" she turned and ran after the group, the Mauler jumped on top of me and started trying to bite me but I pushed it back with my M4A1 during our struggle about four more Maulers made a circle around us. The one on top of me bit through my butstock and my gun flew from my hands. I reached down and grabbed my FG39 and shot towards it face, I must have hit it somewhat because it yelped and rolled off me. I got up and looked around in a circle, they all surrounded me I saw the one I just shot. Looks like I just grazed the side of its face. They all hissed and started to circle me. I watched as all of the other Maulers were heading towards the evac point. No no no I thought, I could hear screams as more and more of them crawled towards them. This has to end I though, I remembered about Knuckles and how all of these fuckers took him from us and of all the others that had died. I started to get angry, then I thought about Knuckles little boy back home knowing that he wasn't going to grow up ever seeng his dad again. This pushed me over the edge, I fell over on my hands and knees as I began to shift into dark form. My quills started to turn purple black, my eyes shifted to all white. I stood up and clenched my fists as hard as possible, "you basterds" I spat through my teeth. They hissed at me, one ran up to me and tried to slash me. I simply dodged it and kicked him with my foot hard enough to break most of its bones in its spine. Another ran at me and I punched it so hard that it crushed its face and he flew back about 50 yards and skidded for another 10. Two came at me this time and they knocked me over. I got up and rushed them, I shot one in the chest and I stabbed the other in the eye. They fell over and me and the last one had a stand off, I sprinted towards it and I punched it so hard in the chest that my hand went through it and out the other side. I pulled it out and looked at the blood on my, what have I become I thought. I turned my attention to the evac spot and I ran as fast as could to get there.I came over a ridge to see a war zone, their were about 3 bodies of Maulers dead the others were spread out. I saw that Amy, Tails and Scourge were holding on the left of the LZ. Silver and Shadow were holding the right side, and Blaze, Cream and Espio were holding the LZ. I jumped down and joined the fight, ran towards the LZ and I was mowing down Maulers left and right. I slashed ones neck, stabbed another, and emptied a clip into another. When I reached the LZ the ship was landing, "ships here" Yelled Espio. I turned back to normal and started to get everyone back to the ship. "EVERYBODY GET TO THE SHIP I WILL GIVE YOU COVER GO GO" I yelled. Everybody turned and ran towards the ship, I started to count as they ran by, one, two three, four, five, six, seven. Wait we are down one I looked around to see that Cream had fallen down, she was trying to get up but a Mauler was going to get her. I ran and shot the Mauler behind her, I helped her up "go I'll give you cover" she nodded and ran towards the ship, I followed her and made sure she got to the ship. When she got on a Mauler blocked my path to the ship, "go to the secondary LZ Sonic I'll pick you up there" the pilot said. "Ok" I said, "oh hey Sonic when you drive my car, try not to destroy it" the pilot asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

**Hey guys hows it going please leave a review I want to see if you like it or not ok thanks guys :3**


	12. It's a sad day

"Hunter is that you" I asked in disbelief. I was running to the second LZ that was farther away than the other."Yeah get going or am I going to leave you behind" he said. "Ow" he said, "what happened" I asked. "Your girlfriend just hit me", "you were going to leave him" she yelled. "Hey I was joking alright" he said. I chuckled as I continued running, the Maulers were in close pursuit so this had to be a quick get on and go. I fired my gun behind me hitting to or three of the Maulers. My gun ran out off ammo and I tossed it on the ground, I pulled out my Colt911 and continued to fire at them. "Sonic we have landed at the secondary LZ get your ass running" Hunter said. I put the pedal to the metal as I raced to the ship. I could see the ship I was within 100 feet of it, but right then a Mauler tackled me to the ground. We struggled, it was trying to bit me and I was trying it reach my pistol that had slid away from me. It was getting closer to my face faster than I could grab my pistol. I remembered that I had a C4 on me, I placed it on its chest and pushed it off me. I ran and pressed the detonator, it exploded behind me but I was still to close to it. It propelled me through the air and hit the ground hard. I rolled over onto my back and looked down. I could see some blood come out of the stab wound. Oh shit I thought, I pulled that section of armor to revile that my stab wound had opened back up and blood was starting to gush out of it. I started to crawl towards the ship, with each foot I lose more blood. I saw Silver and Shadow come out of the ship, they grabbed my arms and dragged me to the ship. They laid me out and Silver began to operate, I then blacked out.

Amy's POV

Sonic had be hurt again and we rushed to the ARK. When we arrived their were doctors waiting for us, they took Sonic down the hall to the ER. I just watched as they pulled him through the doors. I wanted to follow but they wouldn't let me, so I stood outside the door just waiting. Shadow and Silver sat in the chairs across from the door, Blaze and Cream stood by my side comforting me, Tails was pacing the floor. We waited for hours with out any response, "god I'm so worried about Sonic" I said. Blaze put her hand on my shoulder "he's going to make it he's always come out". "Yeah" I said quietly, I put my face in my hands and just sat there. I herd the doors open and I looked up, the doctor stepped out and pulled his mask down. "Is he ok" I asked, he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Their were some complications" he said, "oh god" I said I ran up to him. "Can we see him" I pleaded, he just nodded and I rushed into the room. He was lying on his bed, he was hooked up to a heart beat monitor and an I.V. I walked up to him and looked at his sleeping body, I took his hand into mine and I sat there. "Sonic if you can hear me please come back to me" I asked. I herd the awful sound of his heart beat flat line. "No Sonic" I said Quietly, the doctor pulled me back. "We're losing him" he said, another doctor ran over with the defibrillator, he rubbed them together and placed them on his chest. "CLEAR" he yelled, he pushed the button and Sonics body jumped. He repeated it again, "CLEAR" Sonics body just jumped again. He tried again, "CLEAR" no luck. They just turned to us and just shook their heads. "No no no Sonic" I sobbed. I hugged his body , I couldn't just leave him. "Amy" Sliver said as he put his hand on my shoulder "their isn't anything we can do, he's gone". No I couldn't believe it Sonics made it out before he can do it know. "No Sonic come back to me please" I sobbed I just cried onto his chest.

**Is Sonic dead will he come back read the next chapter to find out R&R :3**


	13. Love always finds away

I then herd a noise, It was a soft beep sound. I looked at the heart monitor and his flat line was now slowly going up. I couldn't believe it Sonic had come back from the dead, now I have seen everything. I looked back at Sonic, his chest was inflating and deflating, his face shifted and his eyes slowly opened. "Look he's waking up" Blaze said. "Ugh" Sonic groaned, he started to blink his eyes and tried to move. He forgot about his wound and hurt himself. "AH MOTHERFUCKER" I yelled, he fell back into he bed. He started to look around trying to see who is in the room, he seemed to see everyone in the space. He must have seen the looks in our faces, "what is everybody looking at" he asked. I just hugged him and he seemed to notice this. "Amy you are squeezing a little hard" he gasped, I let go "sorry it's just" I the thought how he just snapped back into reality. I punched him in the face, "AH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" he yelled. "That was for dying" I screamed at him. He just looked at me dumbfounded, "I died" he said. I just cried and hugged him, I kissed him for a minute or two before I pulled back. "That was for coming back" I said, "Amy" he said. I felt so happy I hugged him again, "ahem" I turned and looked at everybody else in the room. "It's nice to see you guys too" Sonic said. We all just laughed, "so when can Sonic leave" I asked the doctor. He looked at his clipboard, "he has to stay the night then he can leave" he said. I thanked him and walked back over to the group who were talking with Sonic. "So I died and came back from the dead" he asked. Shadow nodded, "it's good to see my brother is still kicking" he said. "Oh so the big tough guy actually have some feelings" Sonic joked. Shadow hit him in the arm, "yeah well you just got lucky" he huffed. Silver laughed, "Sonic your luck is your secret weapon". Sonic shook his head, "you guys are my secret weapon, when ever I get hurt I think about how you guys help me and how I could never leave you guys" he turns to me. "Especially you I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to". I held back a sob, "you are a lucky bastard that I don't kill you right now for almost dying" I scoffed. He just chuckled, "I don't blame you" he said. "Ok people visiting hours are over" the nurse said. Everybody said there goodbyes and left the room. Someone walked in, "sir you must go know". He just asked her for ten minutes. She nodded and walked out of the room, the stranger walked up to the side of the bed. He was wearing an aviator jacket, camo cargo pants, tan work boots, and aviator sunglasses. "Sonic I herd about what happened, you ok" he asked. Sonic nodded, "I had some help" he said gesturing towards me. The stranger turned to me, "ah you must be the lovely Amy rose" he said he put out his hand. I gave him mine and he kissed it lightly. Sonic looked concerned, "hey don't take my girl" he said defensively. He held up his hands, "I would never plan on it" he said crossing his heart with his fingers."Oh" I said, "who would you be" I asked him. He smiled, "I'm Hunter, I met you boyfriend a while back" he said. "I know he told me about it" I said, he nodded "yeah I don't like to tell that story, I just wanted to check up on this guy here" he said pointing to Sonic. "Well thanks for coming" Sonic said, Hunter was going to leave but before he left he turned back to us. "Hey if I see one scratch on my car I will put you into a hospital bed" he said. Sonic saluted him and he walked out of the room. "He seems nice" I pointed out, "know don't tell me that you don't like him". I looked at him, "no he seems nice but I could only love you" I said. He smiled, I sat down in the chair next to his bed. He held out his hand and I put mine in his. He laid his head back and began to fall asleep. I felt drained, everything that had happened and how I have gotten little sleep. I decided that I would get as much sleep as possible, I started to drift to sleep.

I woke up and stretched my stiff muscles, man those chairs are not that comfortable. I looked around to see that Sonic had left the room, I stood up and stretched some more. Sonic walked in and he had two coffees in his hand. "Morning sleeping beauty" he joked, I just chuckled. "Here I thought we might have a nice hot drink, its been a while" he offered. I took the drink from his hand and began to sip on it. Sonic sipped on his and he began to speak, "I have to go through some rehabilitation and I have to talk to Tikal about Knuckles, so our date will be about a week from now is that ok" he asked. I nodded and he hugged me, "thanks I just need a little time that's all" he said. "I know just not to much time ok" I asked. "Of course" he promised, he kissed me and placed his hand on my check. "God you are so beautiful" he said. I blushed, "you don't look bad yourself" I pointed out. He just smiled we looked into each others eyes and I could feel him connect with me. We began to kiss deeply, there was so much passion and love. We continued to make out for a few minutes before we broke apart for air. I could see the love in his eyes and we hugged again, he let go and he spoke. "I need to get going I will see you later ok?" He asked. I nodded knowing that he need to do this. He walked out out of the room but before he left he stopped. "I love you Amy" he said, I felt a tear come to my eye, "I love you too Sonic the hedgehog". He nodded and ran out the door.

**hey guys scared ya there didn't I. I could never let Sonic die, any way their is going to be a epilogue so wait for that R&R :3**


	14. A good mans memory lives on

Sonics POV

After my little chat with Amy I knew I had to go talk to Tikal. So I ran there,

Earlier

after I woke up there was a doctor by my bed side. "Hey your up" he said, I nodded and got up slowly. "Will I ever get my powers back" I asked him, he just smiled "that's what we have been putting in you IV" he said. I looked down at my forearm and pulled out the IV in my arm, I turned to see Amy sleeping in the chair. "There is a coffee machine I little walk down the hall".I nodded and ran out the door.

Present

I was running across the grass and past the trees. Apparently we had traveled back to Earth and landed near the continent North America. But we were in the middle of the ocean, I just shook off my fear and ran across the surface of the water. I stopped when I hit land, "excuse me where am I" I asked some people on the street. "Your in LA bro" well at least I know where I am. Tikal and Knuckles had a home near Station Square, so I should run a little while north and I should get their in no time. So I took off at super sonic speeds, man I missed my speed. I ran across the fields and forrest's of California for about 5 minutes before I reach their house. It was a small home; two stories, two car garage, three bed rooms. I walked up to the door and knocked, I waited for a second or two before Tikal opened the door. "Sonic you guys are back" she greeted me. I just nodded, "may I come in" I asked. "Of course" she said, she opened the door wider and I walked in. "Tikal you might want to sit down" I suggested, she sat down. "What's going on where's Knuckles" she asked. I sat down next to her, "he" I chocked, "he didn't make it back" I said. "Oh my god" Tikal gasped. She broke down into tears, I placed a hand on her shoulder. She hugged me and cried int my shoulder. I started to rock back and forth, comforting her. When she stopped she looked up at me, I pulled something out of my pocket. "We were holding down a point for evac so that we could wounded soldiers out of harms way. Well in the middle of the fight he pulled out an item and handed it to me. He told me 'if I don't make it, tell Tikal that I never stopped thinking about her and that's what's got him through all the tough times away from you guys" I said. I slipped the item into her hand, she looked at her hand to see a necklace with a piece of the Master Emerald on it. She started to cry again and she hugged me again. "Shshshshsh" I whispered, she calmed down a little bit. I herd footsteps coming down the stairs. I look to see jake there 7 year old son standing their. "Mommy what's going on" he asked, Tikal just scoped him up and hugged him tightly. "Mommy why are you crying" he asked. She just hugged him, "it's about daddy" she chocked. Jake turned to me, "uncle Sonic what happened to daddy" he asked. I held back my tears, I walked over to him. I rubbed his head, "your dad is in a better place right now" I said holding back my tears. "Will daddy come back and visit" this pushed me over the edge. I hugged him tight and lightly sobbed next to him. "It's ok Uncle Sonic" he said, no it's not alright I though you don't have a dad any more and you will never have one as good as him. I look at him tears flooding my eyes, I just rubbed his head and turned to Tikal. Her eyes where all red and puffy from all the crying, "Tikal I need you to be strong, sure this is a bump in the road but you have to stay strong" I said. She nodded tears still coming down her eyes, "I'm here if you need help ok?" I said, she nodded and I turned to Jake. "Hey little guy remember that your dad was a great man and that he is always watching over you" I said. He nodded and I turned to the door. "Hey Uncle Sonic" I turn to Jake, "smile please" I sniffled and smiled. "Ok buddy ok" and I walked out the door.

I ran to a secluded spot to stop and think and cry. I sat there crying when I herd someone walk up behind me. I turn to see Amy standing right behind me. "You need someone to keep you company" she asked. I just nodded, she sat down on the log next to me. "Jake was just to young, he didn't deserve this" I sobbed. Amy hugged me, "I know it's not fair but bad things happen but we have to get past those bad times and get to the next good one" she said. I looked up at her with tears flooding my eyes. "If I had died in battle and we had a child what would you do to tell him I'm not here anymore" I asked her. She just looked up into the sky "I would tell our child that you had gone some where not in this universe and that he would always be watching us". I hugged her tight, "Amy promise me that if anything happens to me that I want you to move past me and find someone new to make you happy" I asked. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek, I calmed down and kissed her back on the lips. I picked her up and we ran back to the city, towards the future.

**I almost cried writing this story. That's it for Project Mauler get ready for the next story Just a normal date it's going to be good thanks guys :3**


End file.
